Une belle journée
by Maliedy
Summary: TRAD de LuxaLucifer. Maitimo est un frère aîné exemplaire, toujours là pour ses frères cadets. Même si cela revient à raconter à un Carnistir malheureux des histoires ridicules et embarrassantes sur sa propre adolescence.


Yo ! De retour pour une fic pleine de roux, de roux, de roux. D'après Tolkien, par LuxaLucifer, traduit par moi. Ecrit pour le Maedhros Appreciation Day sur tumblr. Un petit retour sur les noms en attendant :

Maitimo ou Russandol - Maedhros

Carnistir - Caranthir

Macalaurë - Maglor

Tyelko - Celegorm

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une belle journée**

C'était une belle journée pour se promener, songea Maitimo tout en se dirigeant vers les jardins, son livre battant contre sa cuisse. C'était une belle journée tout court, à la réflexion, et pas seulement pour une promenade. La lumière ruisselait depuis Laurelin jusqu'à l'une des statues presque vivantes que sa mère avait faite de Macalaurë, tandis qu'il poursuivait sa marche.

Sa bonne humeur s'évapora bien vite, cependant, lorsqu'il entendit quelques pleurs étouffés, dont la source semblait être un buisson. Il connaissait plutôt bien ce buisson – derrière, on y avait dissimulé un banc, et les petits Fëanorions le trouvaient bien pratique, et s'y trouvaient bien souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient contrariés. Maitimo avait réconforté deux de ses frères sur ce banc, et il pressentit qu'il allait en réconforter un troisième. Lui-même s'était retrouvé là, un jour – il n'avait juste pas eu de frère vers lequel se tourner.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière le buisson pour découvrir Carnistir, le dos contre un arbre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, à sangloter dans sa tunique. Il était si concentré sur ses pleurs que Maitimo put s'asseoir sans qu'il le remarquât, mais il faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque Maitimo tendit le bras pour se saisir de ses mains.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Dit doucement Maitimo. »

La couleur de la figure de Carnistir, déjà bien soutenue, s'envenima jusqu'à devenir écarlate.

« Non.

- Qu'y a-t-il, alors ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Carnistir laissa échapper un petit hoquet malheureux, et refusa de croiser le regard de Maitimo. Il était si triste, et ses petites mains gigotaient si bien sous la large paume de Maitimo. Si triste, et si furieux.

« Tu peux parler de tout ce que tu veux avec moi, insista Maitimo. Je suis ton frère. »

Il fut pris de court par le regard furieux qu'il reçut en réponse, et Carnistir se tordit les mains pour échapper à son emprise.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Pas avec _toi_. »

Maitimo ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de douleur. Il tenta de reprendre rapidement contenance, et courba les doigts pour serrer le poing avant d'éloigner sa main et de la laisser retomber à son côté.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmura Carnisitir, car il avait remarqué la peine de Maitimo. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, d'accord ?

- Que voulais-tu dire, alors ? »

Son frère était si petit. Macalaurë avait été de cette taille, autrefois, tout comme Tyelko. Mais il ne lui semblait pas les avoir jamais vus aussi furieux. Les yeux noirs de Carnistir étincelaient de douleur, d'une douleur que Maitimo ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il désirait désespérément apaiser et effacer. Tant de fureur dans un si petit corps.

« Tu... Tu ne comprendrais pas, c'est tout, dit enfin Carnistir, avant d'attraper le livre de Maitimo là où il l'avait laissé, et de tourner les pages sans attention. Tu ne pourrais pas saisir. Pas toi. »

Maitimo ne dit rien. Parfois, il valait mieux attendre, attendre et voir.

Ce choix fut le bon. Quelques oiseaux gazouillèrent, et une biche passa devant eux, sans même leur jeter un regard. Maitimo ne s'assoupit pas exactement, mais laisser son esprit dériver, non sans garder un œil sur son frère.

« Tu es beau, dit Carnistir, la voix si basse que Maitimo dut se concentrer pour l'écouter. Tu es très beau, tout le monde le dit, même ton nom le dit. Tu es grand, tu es beau à regarder, tu es intelligent, tu es gentil, et moi je ne suis rien de tout ça, surtout pas beau. Je ne serai jamais joli comme toi, et ce n'est pas _juste_.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit aussitôt Maitimo. Ce n'est pas vrai, je comprends vraiment, je -

- Comment ? Dit brusquement Carnistir, jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction sous de lourdes paupières. »

Maitimo prit une longue inspiration. Ses frères n'étaient pas nés pendant son adolescence, et il se sentait extrêmement gêné au seul souvenir de cette époque. Son père était assez gentil pour ne jamais en parler, mais Nerdanel s'en amusait quelquefois à ses dépends, en privé, jusqu'à ce qu'il la menaçât de ne plus l'aider à porter tout ce qu'elle avait de lourd à porter pour ses projets.

« J'étais... commença Maitimo, et il sentait la chaleur lui monter au visage. Je n'étais pas un adolescent très attirant, dirons-nous. »

Carnistir se contenta de le regarder.

Maitimo se mordit la lèvre.

« A ton âge, j'étais déjà une cinquantaine de centimètres plus grand que toi. »

Une cinquantaine, était-ce juste ? Il en avait l'impression – Carnistir faisait, bon, un mètre vingt, et il avait alors presque atteint le mètre soixante-dix... Oui, c'était juste.

« Et ? Dit Carnistir.

- J'étais à peine plus vieux que toi quand, eh bien, mon corps commença à changer... Ces changements arrivent chez tous les Elfes, mais tu en apprendras plus là-dessus dans quelques années. J'étais déjà très grand, et j'ai gagné encore une trentaine de centimètres en moins d'un an. Oh, et puis ma voix s'est fêlée.

- Elle était cassée ? »

Maitimo ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire, quoique embarrassé.

« A peu près. C'était très gênant de parler. A chaque fois que j'essayais, je couinais, je croassais, ou je glapissais. Mes membres étaient bien trop grands pour mon corps, je trébuchais partout. Mes vêtements ne m'allaient plus, je ne pouvais plus aller à cheval, j'étais si grand, et si disgracieux... Et je continuais même à grandir. C'était... terrible.

- Mais tu n'es pas laid du tout maintenant, dit Carnistir. Tu es grand, mais ce n'est pas mauvais, même si parfois je n'arrive pas à voir ton visage. Et tes cheveux sont si beaux ! Je... Mes cheveux tirent sur le gris, et mon visage est tout rouge, et j'ai un gros nez... Je ne serai jamais comme toi.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me ressembler, dit aussitôt Maitimo. Et tu ne devrais pas le souhaiter. Et puis, tu ressembles déjà à Mère. Maman serait laide, selon toi ? »

L'idée sembla dévaster Carnistir.

« Pas du tout !

- Donc, si tu lui ressembles, c'est que tu dois être joli, non ? »

Carnistir y réfléchit un instant.

« Tu as raison, je suppose.

- Laisse-moi te dire un dernier secret, dit Maitimo. Sais-tu pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle Russandol ? »

Carnistir secoua la tête.

« Maitimo, selon eux, c'était trop méchant, confia-t-il, et il sentit même sa nuque devenir cramoisie. Ce nom était trop joli pour une étrange créature comme moi, avec ce chat dans la gorge que j'avais, alors ils m'ont appelé Russandol. Au moins, mes cheveux ne changeront jamais de couleur, quelle que soit la tête qu'il y aura en dessous. »

Carnistir poussa un gloussement.

« C'est toi qui inventes tout ça !

- Tu veux une preuve ? Demanda Maitimo d'un air scandalisé. Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non, je ne te crois pas !

- Alors je vais devoir te monter, dit Maitimo, enveloppant son frère de ses bras avant de se lever, alors que Carnistir attrapait son livre en plein vol. J'avais un portrait caché sous mon lit... Je n'ai jamais laissé Mère en faire d'autres. Attends juste de voir cette tête, Carnistir, et jamais plus tu ne diras de quelqu'un qu'il est laid ! »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu Carnistir rire si fort, et il était bon de se dire que c'était grâce à lui qu'il riait.

* * *

Tout ce que vous direz sera traduit à l'auteur ! Bisous !


End file.
